


Age Gap/Difference Hc w/ Triple H

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [48]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Reader is the legal age this headcanon
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Age Gap/Difference Hc w/ Triple H

> * * *

  * _Hunter knows how to hold a conversation with you, not just on the phone but in person as well. Most guys you have dated lack communication skills._
  * _You and Hunter share different interests._
  * _Hunter doesn’t mind splurging on you, buying you gifts, jewelry handbags, clothes, shoes, taking you out to fancy restaurants and so on._
  * _People mistake him for your dad. Or assume you have daddy issues._
  * _Hunter has a lot of respect for you and you have a lot of respect for him._
  * _You learn a lot for Hunter._
  * _Hunter doesn’t play mind games with you._
  * _He’s much more mature and financial stable then other guys you’ve dated._
  * _Hunter is more experienced and had many relationships._
  * _He is more experienced in bed than your previous partners._
  * _Hunter and yours values, morals + life goals match._
  * _Hunter doesn’t control you._
  * _He is a little bit over protective of you in public._
  * _Hunter really doesn’t really focus on the age gap at all. He loves you for you and all your flaw/ quirks and habits._
  * _Giving you advice and reassurance._
  * _He is always there for you if you need to vent, rant or cry._
  * _Your’s and his family + friends like to judge the relationship and give their input a lot._
  * _Sometimes you feel left out when he hangs out with his friends._
  * _Hunter feels left out when he hangs out with your friends._




End file.
